smallvillefanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
James Howlett
James Howlett (aka Wolverine) is a Mutant Vigilante and Mercenary who is a member of The Avengers. He uses retractable claws and metal bones and is the ultimate warrior within the Avengers. Apperance Wolverine is a Part-Persian Part Canadian man with long jet black hair and a half shaven beard. Powers and Abilities * Animal Empathy - Logan can sense the emotional state of animals on a basic level such as fear, anger, happiness or pain. He can communicate with them to make them aware of his actions and intent. This allows for dangerous animals to leave him alone rather than attacking him as would they normally would other people. * Superhuman Strength - With his body naturally evolved and conditioned to the peak of human physical potential and continually adjusting to various forms of damage. After his skeleton was laced with the indestructible metal alloy adamantium, he can still effortlessly carry himself. He can overpower large full grown humans with ease, able to hurl them with a single hand, able to throw them up to 50 feet, he is able to easily defeat and overpower up to a dozen grown men in hand-to-hand combat, and Logan has the ability to knock out any man completely unconscious with one punch to the face. His monstrous physical strength also extends to his legs, as he is able to jump several feet into the air. * Superhuman Speed - Logan is able to run over 60 mph and move with reflexes unobtainable by normal human beings. When sensing Victor was near and going after Kayla, he was able to leave from his job site and reach her car in minutes. Despite the effects of adamantium poisoning weakening him and causing him to age, Logan was able to catch up to Laura and the group of mutants even though they had already trekked a great distance. After injecting himself with the Transigen serum, he was able to compete with a moving vehicle * Superhuman Agility - Logan has remarkable equilibrium and coordination, greater than any human athlete. He capable of scaling vertical surfaces with remarkable efficiency. He is maneuverable and graceful, able to pursue and outrun a target in various types of terrains. His skills allow him to fluidly dodge and attack from different directions without losing balance. He is shown noticeable acrobatics, lunging from trees to attack his target. ** Superhuman Senses - Logan's senses are heightened to levels similar to various animals. He can track down and identify people through their scent alone, as well as detect their presence within a large area through scent and sound. This makes one disguising themselves, even Mystique using her shape-shifting powers, pointless due to the inability to change their scent. His hearing is equally acute, able to clearly hear the low whisper of William Stryker while submerged in water. He can see much further and closer than normal humans with perfect clarity, even in total darkness. His senses enable him to sense when danger is near, such as at the Yashida's funeral. ** Superhuman Durability - Logan's body and tissue is far more durable than a normal human's. His durability is further enhanced after his bones are infused with adamantium; to the point that it is extremely difficult, if not impossible to kill or injure him. He has been repeatedly shot, stabbed, and has endured extreme blunt force trauma without passing out and barely slowing him down. In some instances, bullets have ricocheted off of his adamantium skeleton, barely piercing the skin. In fact, his body is durable to the point where he can survive the effects of a nuclear explosion, as well as the disintegrating effects of the Phoenix force with only a few layers of skin being destroyed. Regenerative Healing Factor - Logan can heal and regenerate all physical and mental harm to himself instantly. Any damaged area or lost anatomy will be completely restored with no lingering side effects in seconds, even forcing objects embedded out to heal properly.Logan can rapidly regenerate from virtually anything and everything such as, gunshots to the head or body, stabbings, bombs, fire explosions, poisonings, nuclear bombs among many other things. Even if he clinically dies, he can quickly resuscitate himself, making him near-immortal. Despite being shot twice in the head and losing his memories, Logan was able to regenerate his brain cells and eventually regain his lost memories years later. However, he is still capable of feeling pain and enough harm can render him unconscious. ** Longevity - Logan's powerful regenerative healing factor keeps him from aging beyond his physical prime, having remained virtually unchanged despite being almost 200 years of age, potentially able to live forever. In addition to prolonging his life, his overall health, prowess, and condition remain at its peak. ** Contaminant Immunity - Logan is virtually immune to all viruses, diseases, and most poisons or toxins. Only the most potent of chemicals will affect him and only for a brief period before returning to normal. ** Superhuman Stamina - Logan exhibits inexhaustible drive, willpower and vitality, able to continue his exertions far longer than any normal human while showing no signs of weakening or exhaustion. He is highly accustomed to pain, able to withstand most levels of it while only slightly fazing him. He also has great endurance, having continue fighting effectively after suffering several critical wounds while his healing powers were suppressed and likewise survives cutting open his chest without being sedated. ** Atmospheric Adaptation - Logan is able to survive and adapt to any environment or weather conditions without changing shape to adapt. Logan is able to survive at any temperature without discomfort. He can wear minimal clothing in sub-zero temperatures without any harm. ** Psionic Resistance - Logan is highly resilient, if not immune, to all but the most powerful of telepathic manipulation. This is made evident when Silverfox failed to make him listen to her request, despite clutching his arm. Even more, Logan's mind is able to withstand greater trauma, namely being to be sent back to 1973 by Shadowcat safely when Professor Xavier couldn't. Against Xavier's seizure-induced psychic attacks, he remained mostly mobile and survived the after-effects unharmed. Retractable Claws - Logan possesses a pair of three, 18-inch retractable claws in each forearm that emerge between each of his fingers' knuckles. While they were originally made of dense bone like the rest of his skeletal structure, able to tear through most matter unharmed, they were surgically bonded with a near-indestructible metal adamantium, which also caused a noticeable side-effect of reshaping his rough claws into sleek blades. These metal claws allow him to cut through absolutely any substance with little resistance. Category:Superheroes Category:Smallville Characters Category:Non-canon